


Sunshine & Thunderstorms

by lmaoitsriley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, also sexuality talk and confusion hhh, chat fic, mental health talk, other original characters will float in and out of the story, pidge and lance r super close (platonic), vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoitsriley/pseuds/lmaoitsriley
Summary: lance and keith get partnered for an english project so they have to start talking. lance is a soft little baby who everyone tries their best to protect. keith is an angsty gay who everyone is sus of (at first). basically pining obvious keith meets oblivious sunshine lance.DISCONTINUED.





	Sunshine & Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> warning they have different personalities kind of???? like it's just how i wish the show perceived them and the attention they deserve and the dynamics i crave. other than that it's pretty normal.
> 
> i'm writing this fic as a coping method so some chapters will be purely based on my own bullshit and i apologise in advance. i'll still try to keep things light hearted tho dont worry this is a pretty safe fic. if any warnings become necessary i'll make it vvvv noticable, promise.
> 
> enjoy whatever this is!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get partnered for the project, lance messages keith, lance is maybe a bit too nice for keith to be able to properly handle it. they both take it to their respective group chats

**[PRIVATE CHAT]** Lance McClain _and_ Keith Kogane

  
**Lance** : hi!! since we’re partners for our english project i just wanted to get in touch! hope that’s alright... was also wondering if you have any ideas for what we could cover??  
  
**Keith** : That’s fine. I was thinking we could do something on old greek mythology and the epics written around it.  
  
**Lance** : !!!!!!!! i love greek mythology i’m totally down for that !! good idea, keith!!   
  
**Keith** : It’s no big deal really  
  
**Lance** : no it’s amazing so thank you!! i only had boring topics at hand bc i didn’t think through the whole spectrum of material we could cover :( but then!! u saved the day!!   
  
**Lance** : BUT ! it’s late and i have to finish homework so talk to you about this later? maybe we could schedule a meet up??  
  
**Keith** : Sure. Goodnight.  
  
**Lance** : night night ! <3

  
  
**[GROUP CHAT]** _including_ (Keith Kogane <I’m Gay> , Takashi Shirogane <Stressed> , and Allura Altea <Princess Kickass>) _named_ **Why are we like this**

 **  
** **  
** **i’m gay** : oh my god  
  
**stressed** : what now  
**  
** **princess kickas** s: it’s 11pm keith  
  
**i’m gay** : he’s so????  
  
**princess kickass** : oh no it’s a gay breakdown  
  
**i’m gay** : HES SO CUTR???? AND SWEET???? I WAS SO D R Y BUT HE WAS JUST????? SO NICe :((((((((  
  
**stressed** : am i allowed to ask who “he” is  
  
**i’m gay** : this guy i got paired with on the english project. his name’s lance and i’m,,, so weak to cute boys  
  
**stressed** : uhm   
  
**stressed** : do u know his last name by chance??  
  
**i’m gay** : his display name is Lance McClain  
  
**stressed** : oh my god  
  
**princess kickass** : RESIDENT SUNSHINE!!! OH MY GOD   
  
**i’m gay** : i’m,,, confused  
  
**stressed** : lance is like,,, the sweetest boy  
  
**i’m gay** : i can Tell did u not read what a said earlier????????  
  
**princess kickass** : no keith like he’s never not nice and ppl take advantage of him bc of it >:(  
  
**princess kickass** : there’s like an unofficial Protect Lance McClain At All Costs club run by his three friends but soooo many ppl r into it  
  
**i’m gay** : so ur saying me, resident gay that’s seen as an asshole, is gonna get shit possibly for hanging out w him bc of a project????  
  
**stressed** : what??? no  
  
**princess kickass** : where did i even imply that i was just giving background to prove how innocent and lovely that boy is  
  
**stressed** : aka he’s a good one but if u hurt him,,,,,,,,,, there will be consequences  
  
**princess kickass** : not to mention me and shiro r definitely a part of that unofficial club so :/  
  
**i’m gay** : wHAT???? then how have i never actually talked to him before today if he’s so well known  
  
**stressed** : he’s not well known he’s just a social butterfly and ppl take advantage of his kindness but the nicer part of society recognised that and decided to try and put a stop to it   
  
**i’m gay** : also who r these friends???  
  
**princess kickass** : ur gonna check out their profiles aren’t u  
  
**i’m gay** : ...maybe..  
  
**stressed** : Katie Holt (or Pidge, idk what her profile will be under)  
  
**princess kickass** : and Matthew Holt or Matt Holt, her brother  
  
**stressed** : and then Tsuyoshi Garret (or Hunk Garret) The Best Friend ^tm   
  
**i’m gay** : wow well,,,, i’ll be back  
  
**stressed** : can’t believe he’s gonna try pursuing oblivious sunshine boy.........  
  
**princess kickass** : it’s keith  
  
**stressed** : point

 **I’m gay** : okay so am i just allowed to say laNCE IS SO CUTE

 **Stressed** : you were gone for two hours and that’s all you say when you come back…………………………………

 **I’m gay** : listen, i went through their profiles and they’re all always togteher???? Doing cute shit???? And i read the comments lance would leave and they were all so s o f t i wanted to cry shiro i dont even know this boy and i want to marry him

 **Princess kickass** : christ

 **Princess kickass** : what even made u really like him besides being partnered with him?? where’s the backstory kogane

[ **im gay** sent 2 photos]

 **i’m gay:** look at this. look a t  t h i s

 **stressed** : oh my god u weren’t kidding when u said u were being dry with the responses wow keith i’m disappointed

 **princess kickass** : look at all that capitalisation and punctuation,,,,, gross

 **i’m gay** : bITCH IM AWKWARD I CANT HELP IT

 **stressed** : were u awkward or flustered

 **i’m gay** : maybe a Bit flustered bc of how cute he immediately was with me

 **i’m gay** : also !!! did u see the last message,,,,,, “night night” that’s so,,,, pure,,

 **princess kickass** : he’s a sweetie

 **stressed** : which is why ur gonna be sweet to him back kid

 **i’m gay:** i barely know how to respond to him yet let me warm up to him first shiro pls

 **princess kickass** : i agree lets give keith a bit to warm up, lance is sometimes a bit much bc he doesn’t really hold back on affections and politeness…

 **stressed** : good point. anyway… it’s midnight and i actually want some kind of rest before school tomorrow so night guys

 **princess kickass** : gnight

 **i’m gay** : goodnight

  


**[GROUPCHAT]** _including_ (Lance McClain <chaotic good> , Katie Holt <lawful evil> , Hunk Garret <true neutral> and Matt Holt <neutral good>) _named_ **Cursed™**

 

 **chaotic good** : my guys, my dudes, my bffs,

 **chaotic good** : i’m so, painfully, bisexual but i’m also so, painfully, being blown off :(

 **lawful evil:** name(s).

 **true neutral:** say the word and they’re gone

 **neutral good** : uhhhh maybe we could get the full story before we threaten actual murder but i’m always down if someone’s actually done something .

 **chaotic good** : :((( okay 1 sec

[ **chaotic good** sent 2 photos]

 **chaotic good** : i think,,, i was too much again

 **neutral good** : nooooooo u were perfect

 **lawful evil** : u were just being yourself. you compliment people a lot naturally it’s not ur fault he was a bit stiff

 **chaotic good** : i think it made him uncomfy tho :(( i just wanted to be nice and maybe be friends but,,,

 **true neutral** : hey now you’re fine. just wait until tomorrow after school or during english to talk to him. don’t crowd him bc i’m pretty sure that guy is just naturally a bit distant at first

 **neutral good** : oh yeah keith is pretty distant from what i’ve seen

 **neutral good** : he’s only really buddy buddy with like 2 other people. shiro and allura from my grade

 **chaotic good** : oh my god he talks to seniors exclusively no wonder he was so uninterested in me

 **lawful evil** : lance.

 **lawful evil:** chill. out. you’re fine. it may have been a bit strong for him but it’s not like it’ll kill him to receive a compliment about a /project idea/ of all things. you’re good. promise

 **chaotic good** : hhhhhh

 **neutral good:** i’m with pidge on this one

 **true neutral** : also w pidge

 **true neutral** : just finish whatever assignments u need to and then go to bed lance

 **chaotic good** : hhhhnnnnnn okay

 **chaotic good** : love u guys, night night

 **true neutral:** night buddy love u

 **neutral good** : goodnight my guys, love u 2 lancey

 **lawful evil:** love uuu and nighty night lance (and others)

 **neutral good** : “and others” wow okay favouritism much

 **lawful evil:** yes

 **neutral good:** :O

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope u enjoyed this chapter uwu this is just the start to whatever i have them go through lmao. 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @ cutelancey !!


End file.
